Of dentists and veggies
by poakkis
Summary: We just love Hyotei, don't we?


**A big THANK YOU to the people who reviewed my previous story 'Daddy, come back'! Love you all!**

**Now, about this one: my first real try of humor fic for PoT, I don't think it's that's good but w/e, please enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT **

* * *

** Of dentists and veggies**

It was one of those typical days at Hyotei Gakuen, when sun was shining, birds chirping and a light breeze blew. Except it seemed that the weather was about to change…

Tennis practice was going smoothly, and Atobe was relieved. Maybe he wouldn't need his aspirin that day! Oh boy, was he wrong…

"Oy, Yuushi! Where are you going?" Gakuto yelled across the court, seeing his doubles partner was taking his leave.

Oshitari turned his head to look at the jumpy redhead over his shoulder.

"…" and so, he left without a word.

Of course, Gakuto was too stupid to understand anything and started wailing.

"Waaaahhh! Yuushi hates me! Yuushi come back! I can't live without you! Yuuuuuushiiiiiiiiii" his cries were heard all over the Hyotei grounds, until Shishido went and hit Gakuto's head with his tennis racket…hard.

"Owwww…hey, what the hell was that for! I'm already dying because Yuushi left me! At least let me die in peace!" he screamed at the other boy.

Shishido just glared at him, and hit his head again. He kept hitting him until Ootori, being the little angel and all, came to save his senpai.

"Gakuto, you do remember that Oshitari has an appointment, don't you?" Atobe came over.

"…he has another one!!! Noooo, Yuushi you cheater!!!" Gakuto started wailing again.

This time, it was Hiyoshi who hit him.

"Ow, Hiyoshi! That's no way to treat your senpai! gasp YOU HATE ME TOO?! NOOO, EVERYONE HATES ME!!!"

"You finally realised that" Shishido remarked.

"Shishido-san, please don't say such things! Of course we don't hate you, Mukahi-senpai", Ootori assured.

"But-but-but Yuushi still hates me!"

Hiyoshi and Shishido hit him again.

"Muka-kun, don't you remember? Tari-kun told us yesterday he has an appointment for the dentist today" Jiroh, who was surprisingly awake, said, riding to them on Kabaji's back.

"Usu."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, Yuushi doesn't hate me?" Gakuto finally asked, earning two hits to his head (guess who).

"Gakuto, 10 laps for giving Ore-sama a headache -again-" Atobe sighed pulling out his aspirin bottle.

"Hey, don't they say 'an apple a day keeps the dentist away'?" (A/N I might get this wrong, but that's how we say around here) Gakuto, totally ignoring his captain, asked.

"No, it's 'keeps the doctor away', not the dentist" Shishido corrected.

"But isn't dentist a doctor too? Like, a teethdoctor!"

"…that sounds so stupid" Shishido stared at Gakuto.

"20 laps for making Ore-sama's headache worsen!"

"If it works with apples, could it work with vegetables too? Say, like carrots or something" Gakuto continued.

"Carrots are good for your teeth" Ootori smiled.

"If you eat too much you're going to turn orange. Gekokujou" Hiyoshi spoke in monotone. He wasn't really that interested, so he went to beat up some non-regulars.

"SUGEE! I'M GONNA EAT LOTS AND LOTS OF CARROTS AND BECOME ORANGE!!!"

"30 laps for talking about stupid stuff in Ore-sama's glorious presence!"

"Why are we talking about vegetables again?" Shishido asked.

"'Coz they just PWN, duh!" Gakuto made a face.

"You're bitching again."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!! Yuuushiiiii!"

"He won't come, you idiot!"

"Yuushi has abandoned me with you idiots!"

"Who said Ore-sama's an idiot, ahn?!"

"Mukahi-senpai, Shishido-san, Atobe-san, please calm down!"

"You're the one who's idiot, Gakuto!"

"I'm going home to cut my wrists with cabbage and the eat it…"

"…"

"…"

"…Gakuto, I thought you hated cabbage" Oshitari made a magical appearance out of nowhere.

"Go away Yuushi I'm angsting over you!"

"Okay" he shrugged and started to walk away.

"Mukahi-senpai-"

"Shut up, Ootori I'm in the middle of angsting!"

"I'm sorry but Oshitari-senpai's leaving" Ootori quietly pointed out.

"…YUUUSHIIIIIIIIII" Gakuto cried out and jumped after the blue haired tensai.

"Ahh, finally peaceful. At least for a while" Shishido sighed happy.

"Atobe-san, is something wrong? You're all red" Ootori worried, and everyone gathered around the captain.

"…"

"…is Atobe dead?" Gakuto poked him.

"SUGEE! ATOBE'S DEAD!"

Hiyoshi and Oshitari just knew what was coming, so they backed away and started counting. "Three, two one…"

"EVERYONE RUN 1000 LAPS NOW!!!" Atobe yelled causing the ground to shake under the pressure of his voice.

Omake 

"Ne Yuushi?"

"What is it, Gakuto?"

"Why didn't you say anything to me when you left?"

"…"

"Geez, Gakuto, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oshitari's scared of dentists."

"…oh."

"SUGEE! THERE'S A DENTIST OVER THERE!"

"…" Oshitari fainted.

"That's so not cool."

"Gekokujou."

* * *

**Well, this was the result of my boredom, hope you enjoyed at least a little! Now, if you'd be nice enough to press the sweet, little button of Doom and leave a comment, I'd be very happy .**


End file.
